Police Stations
Police stations are locations in the Grand Theft Auto series where the local law enforcement and their vehicles are located. Some police stations in the series also have helipads and even double as towing impounds. The main reason for a police department in the game is to act as a spawn location when the player gets busted. In the 3D Universe, it was restricted to one island or city (San Andreas). In the HD Universe, there are multiple stations per island or city (in Grand Theft Auto V, however there is only one per small town). 3D Universe Liberty City *Portland View, Portland *Torrington, Staunton Island *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale The Liberty City Police Department is headquartered in Torrington. The building is unique for having a helipad on its roof. The interiors of any of these stations are not accessible to the player. LCPD Station (GTA3).jpg|The Portland View LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Staunton LCPD station (GTA3) (exterior).jpg|The Torrington LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Shoreside Vale LCPD station (GTA3) (exterior).jpg|The Pike Creek LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Vice City *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Little Havana *Downtown The Vice City Police Department is headquartered in Washington Beach. It is the only accessible police station in Vice City. The main entrance allows visitors but within the headquarters are restricted to only police. If the player attempts to go past the main entrance, they will gain a two-star wanted level. However, the player can wear a cop uniform to access the whole interior without being wanted. VCPDstation-GTAVC-WashingtonBeach-exterior.jpg|The Washington Beach Police Station. (Accessible in GTA Vice City) VCPDstation-GTAVC-VicePoint-exterior.jpg|The Vice Point Police Station. (Inaccessible) VCPDstation-GTAVC-LittleHavana-exterior.jpg|The Little Havana Police Station. (Inaccessible) VCPDstation-GTAVC-Downtown-exterior.jpg|The Downtown Police Station. (Inaccessible) San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, there is a total of seven police stations under the command of the San Andreas Police Department. Three are situated in major cities, while the remaining four are located in rural areas of the State of San Andreas. *Los Santos Police Headquarters - Pershing Square, Los Santos *Dillimore, Red County *Angel Pine, Whetstone *San Fierro Police Headquarters - Downtown, San Fierro *El Quebrados Police Station - El Quebrados, Tierra Robada *Fort Carson Police Station - Fort Carson, Bone County *Las Venturas Police Headquarters - Roca Escalante, Las Venturas The Los Santos Police Headquarters, the Dillimore station, and the Las Venturas Police Headquarters are the only stations accessible to the player. Access to the station is unrestricted, but if the player draws a firearm, they immediately gain a two-star wanted level. Of an interesting note, the Dillimore station is exactly the same as the LSPD headquarters, but with different officers. LSPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The Los Santos Police Headquarters. (Accessible) LSPD.jpg|The Dillimore Police Station. (Accessible) AngelPineSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The Angel Pine Sheriff Department. (Inaccessible) SFPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The San Fierro Police Headquarters. (Inaccessible) ElQuebradosSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The El Quebrados Police Station. (Inaccessible, however CJ will go inside for sex if he is dating Barbara Schternvart) FortCarsonSheriff-GTASA.jpg|The Fort Carson Police Station. (Inaccessible) LVPDHQ-GTASA.jpg|The Las Venturas Police Headquarters. (Accessible) HD Universe Liberty City The Liberty City Police Department is large and organized, possessing 16 police stations throughout Liberty City. All stations are inaccessible. *'Broker' **Hove Beach **South Slopes *'Dukes' **East Island City **Francis International Airport *'Bohan' **Fortside **Northern Gardens *'Algonquin' **East Holland **Lower Easton **Middle Park East **Suffolk **The Triangle/Star Junction **Varsity Heights **Westminster *'Alderney', although independent from Liberty City, it shares their police force, the only difference being the uniform. **Acter Industrial Park **Acter **Leftwood HoveBeachpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Hove Beach LCPD station. (Inaccessible) SouthSlopespolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The South Slopes LCPD station. (Inaccessible) EastIslandCitypolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The East Island City LCPD station. (Inaccessible) FIApolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Francis International Airport LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Fortsidepolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Fortside LCPD station. (Inaccessible) NorthernGardenspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Northern Gardens LCPD Station. (Inaccessible) Suffolkpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Suffolk LCPD station. (Inaccessible) LowerEastonpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Lower Easton LCPD headquarters. (Inaccessible) StarJunctionpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Star Junction LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Westminsterpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Westminster LCPD station. (Inaccessible) MiddleParkEastpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Middle Park East LCPD station. (Inaccessible) VarsityHeightspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Varsity Heights LCPD station. (Inaccessible) EastHollandpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The East Holland LCPD Station. (Inaccessible) ActerIndustrialParkpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Acter Industrial Park LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Acterpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Acter LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Leftwoodpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Leftwood LCPD station. (Inaccessible) Los Santos Police stations of the LSPD. *Rockford Hills Police Station - Eastbourne Way & Abe Milton Parkway. *Mission Row Police Station - Sinner Street, Atlee Street & Vespucci Boulevard. *La Mesa Police Station - Popular Street. *Vinewood Police Station - Elgin Avenue & Vinewood Boulevard. *Vespucci Police Station - San Andreas Avenue, South Rockford Drive & Vespucci Boulevard. *Davis Sheriff's Station - Innocence Boulevard & Roy Lowenstein Boulevard. *Del Perro Police Station - Red Desert Avenue at Del Perro Pier. *Vespucci Beach Police Station - Vespucci Beach. *Beaver Bush Ranger Station- Baytree Canyon Road & Marlowe Drive, Vinewood Hills. RockfordHillsPoliceStation-GTAV.png|Rockford Hills Police Station. (Inaccessible) MissionRowPoliceStation-GTAV-AerialView.png|Mission Row Police Station and Impound Garage. Lobby is accessible, other areas such as the staircase and helipad are restricted and will gain the player a wanted level at the point of entry. LaMesaPoliceStation-GTAV.png|La Mesa Police Station. (Inaccessible) LSPD Vinewood GTAVpc.png|Vinewood Police Station. (Inaccessible) VespucciPoliceStation-GTAV.png|Vespucci Police Station. (Inaccessible) LSPD Davis GTAVpc.png|Davis Sheriff's Station. (Inaccessible) LSPD Del Perro Station - GTA V.jpg|Del Perro Police Station. (Inaccessible) LSPD VespucciBeach GTAVpc.png|Vespucci Beach Police Station. (Inaccessible) BeaverBushRangerStation-GTAV.png|Beaver Bush Ranger Station. (Inaccessible) Blaine County *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station - Zancudo Avenue & Mountain View Drive. *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office - Paleto Boulevard & Great Ocean Highway. SandyShoresSheriff'sStation-GTAV.png|Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV.png|Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player will never respawn at Francis International Airport if busted. Instead they will respawn at East Island City Police Station. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. *In Grand Theft Auto V, an interior for the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office was possibly dropped during development. However, the interior can still be seen in-game by stepping into the non-solid window by the front entrance, but it's not solid. See Also *Hospitals *Police Car *Cop Category:Police Category:Police Stations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Locations